1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of children's health education, and in particular to a method of health education using an interactive multi-player interactive electronic game.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the treatment and prevention of chronic medical conditions, it is often very important to instill in the patient healthy habits that the patient will maintain over the long term. Also, the patient needs to be informed about his or her condition. Moreover, it is often useful for the patient to have social interactions and discussion about health and self-care. Thus, three major goals of health education are: habit formation, communication of knowledge, and provision of social support.
Traditional methods of health education include classroom instruction, showing films, and providing pamphlets to patients. While these methods may provide a large amount of didactic content, they are not especially well suited for habit formation and for providing social support.